


The Most Terrifying Time of Year

by nyandereneko (nebulousneko)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, i have literally no idea how to tag these things, just an excuse to write some panic and then snuggling, kind of???, minor mention of gore, minor mention of violence, some unpleasant mentions of the aftermath in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousneko/pseuds/nyandereneko
Summary: Ending up stranded in the maze of the city on the night of your first annual Extermination, you really couldn’t have picked a worse time to get lost. Luckily for you, as you struggle to find a bright spot in the face of your increasingly foreboding predicament, someone else happens to be just as concerned for your safety. And nothing’s going to stop him from retrieving you before either of your panicked predictions can come to pass.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	1. Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic of the New Year, and it’s my first time trying an x reader style format! Self insert writing is my passion, and this seemed to be the perfect compromise between self serving and still being enjoyable for others! I was introduced to Hazbin a couple weeks before the pilot aired, so I’m not much of a veteran, but I absolutely adore everything about the concept and characters, as well as the creativity its cultivated in the incredibly talented fandom! I figured it couldn’t hurt to throw my hat into the ring, but again, this is my first attempt at something like this, so I hope it turned out decent! If you’ve already bothered reading this far, thank you for your interest, and I hope you enjoy the fic!

The tension in the air was palpable, uncomfortable, thick enough to cut. It was suffocating, which was quite a feat considering the chaos usually plaguing these eerily deserted streets. The sound of anguished wails echoed between buildings as the frantic pounding of feet on pavement emphasized the state of the citizens’ mounting panic. All of it was evidence of the wayward souls that had apparently made the same unfortunate mistake as you--getting themselves trapped out in the open, defenseless and aimless as the worst time of the year was fast approaching. You didn’t really know how you’d ended up here, what wrong turn you must have taken, how careless you must have been to allow yourself to get lost, and on tonight of all nights! 

The Eve of the Extermination was nigh…no, the Extermination was here, surely it would start playing out in the next few hours, or perhaps mere minutes. There was no sign of the telltale clocktower that heralded the occasion’s commencement from the alley you’d ducked into, and you were too afraid to risk peeking out into the street for even a moment. It was too dangerous; one look, one false move was all it would take for the remainder of your eternal afterlife to be tragically cut short. 

The severity of the situation only intensified as the seconds ticked by, and you could feel your dry tongue sticking uncomfortably to the roof of your mouth. The pressure in your head was throbbing, clouding your thoughts and judgment. You clutched your temples and tucked your knees under your chin, bombarded by the symphony of misery swelling up around you. There was no way to call for help, no way to escape from your impromptu hiding place without being noticed, and summarily caught, no doubt. 

This would be your first year experiencing Hell’s infamous Extermination Day, and clearly you hadn’t properly heeded the litany of warnings you’d been fed since the day you’d arrived. You’d gotten comfortable, taken solace in the protection _he’d_ promised you…but he couldn’t very well keep his word without knowing where you were. Stranded in the scarlet cityscape that you still weren’t quite accustomed to traversing alone, with no way to communicate with him. If only he’d stop being conceited long enough to get a decent phone, for emergencies like this if nothing else! 

It wouldn’t matter after tonight, of course. There wouldn’t be anyone left to communicate with, or to hound him about it, if you didn’t make it out alive. Resting your head on your knees, you wondered if he or anyone else would bother trying to find whatever remains you happened to leave behind. If you didn’t return, it wouldn’t be that difficult to piece together the details of your fate. The angels must be fairly thorough in their duty, keen and even eager to eradicate as many of the damned, withering souls that’d been cast into this inferno and condemned to suffer in perpetuity. This was the one day of the year the revered holy creatures could let loose, venting their righteous fury on the nobodies that had been banished and scattered across the pitiful circles of Hell.

 _I didn’t even get to say goodbye…_ The thought crossed your mind, but it was kind of a silly one. It wasn’t like you’d meant for this to happen, to fall prey to the unfortunate circumstances that left you helpless on the worst day of the year. 

Things had been going so well up to this point…too well, some may have argued. But it would truly be a travesty if it all turned out to be little more than a fond memory by tomorrow morning. You’d finally found somewhere to belong, even in a place as brutal and wretched as this. You’d made the acquaintance of someone you were proud, elated even, to be associating with; and not for all the same reasons many others likely assumed. Alastor was more than his power, his influence in your eyes, probably because you’d seen sides of him no one else would ever be lucky enough to glimpse. You’d heard all about his past, experienced his present, and in the end it seemed that his company was actually the perfect place to reside; it benefited both of you.

“I’m sorry…” It was all you could think to say, murmuring the meager apology under your breath. You were sure if you spoke any louder, your voice would tremble, maybe even break…and you didn’t think you could handle hearing the depth of your own despair at the moment.

Something rustled at the end of the alleyway, disrupting the fragile darkness that cloaked it further down. You flinched and curled up tighter, aware that it wasn’t exactly practical to try to make yourself as small as possible, but what else was there to do? Fading into the scenery, becoming as unassuming and obscure as possible…maybe if you could avoid detection, you’d manage to survive. But even in the event that such a flimsy plan yielded temporary success, it wouldn’t protect you forever, much less through the more violent and rowdy hours of the night. 

The disturbance grew louder, more distinct, and you looked up despite your apprehension. It was difficult to make out the source of the commotion, still shrouded by oppressive shadows, but before long a definitive form began gliding towards you, almost as if the shadows had come to life. You searched for something to hide in or defend yourself with, naturally coming up short, considering you’d already taken refuge in the only notable cubby the vicinity had to offer. Feet scraping against the ground, eyes darting around for even a fraction of a clue indicating where to go or what to do next, it was all in vain. There was nothing you could do to fend off whatever was coming for you now, and for the second time you found yourself wishing you’d given proper farewells before getting wrapped up in such a regrettable mess. 

“You really should be, you know?” 

That voice…the daunting form broke away from the heavy gloom, enveloping you in its smokey embrace as it draped itself around your shoulders. It was a being and sensation you’d experienced plenty of times before, typically at its master’s behest. As your eyes scanned for the source of the voice, you realized that was precisely the motivation of its behavior. A shadow that mirrored the visage of a demon you knew very well, with large protruding ears and sharp, sinister antlers twisting from its head. A demon who made an involuntary wave of relief and affection bloom in your chest each time he graced you with his presence. You couldn’t recall an instance when you’d been happier to see his ominous form approaching than right at this moment. 

“Sorry, that is.”

You’d barely registered his words when he’d addressed you before, and as your anxiety started to ebb you found control of your senses returning to you as well. “I can’t believe--I’m so glad you’re--”

“Here to rescue you? I’d certainly hope so, my dear,” he continued, seeming almost aloof, or perhaps it was patronizing, in his tone. “You have no idea the degree of trouble you put me through.”

“I _am_ sorry,” you conceded, forcing yourself up on trembling legs as you braced against the wall. “I never intended for this to happen--”

“But it did. Quite an unfortunate turn of events,” the man clad in crimson mused, offering you a clawed hand as his blazing eyes scrutinized you from head to toe. “You’re lucky I’ve had my shadows trailing you for some time now. If it weren’t for them, I’m not convinced I would have been able to locate you before one of _them_ did.”

“I am lucky, and grateful, and everything else that goes along with that,” you added hastily, accepting his support out of reflex. “I wanted to find a way to call you, to contact you somehow. But you’ve made that option unnecessarily difficult, refusing to take advantage of modern technology. Quite the ridiculous hang up, if you ask me.”

“Do you really think it’s wise to be picking a fight with me right now?” His rhetorical inquiry was laced with intimidation, sending a chill down your spine that he noticed by the slightest twitch of your hand. “I could very well take my leave and let you endure the remainder of the evening yourself, if you wish. If you find my habits _so_ insufferable.”

“No, please, I’m sorry!” Your fingers dug into the stiff fabric of his coat, partly in an attempt to steady yourself, and partly to ensure he wouldn’t abandon you. It was kind of pointless, though; if he truly felt so inclined, he could escape your grip in wisps of immaterial smoke, impossible to follow and even more impossible to catch. The desperation in your expression made the corners of his twisted mouth contort that much more. “I’m not thinking straight, I was scared. I _am_ scared. I’m glad you came to rescue me, I need you--”

“Now this attitude is much more fitting, considering the state of the situation, wouldn’t you agree?” Again, he wasn’t actually looking for a response, and this time you were wise enough to keep your biting rebuttals to yourself. “But we can resume this conversation elsewhere. It’s been decades since I last dared to reject the convenience and safety of taking shelter from the carnage. And having to keep track of someone else…” He wasn’t the type to admit or pay any mind to the concept of weakness, but you knew even abilities like his had their limits. There was no guarantee that either of you would survive to see another day if you made the unwise decision to tough things out.

He spoke so candidly about the danger that the angels and their blessed weapons posed; you were surprised he held such guarded opinions about them in the first place. He was one of the most revered and influential demons Hell had to offer, and yet here he was, reciting the same warnings you’d been bombarded by with greater frequency as the date of the infamous purge grew closer. There was nothing about his appearance that indicated he was any more unnerved than usual, despite his haunting words. But he was right; you’d exchanged enough small talk, and now it was time to seek refuge before you got caught up in the commotion of the day’s forsaken slaughter.

Sharp points pricked at your shoulders as he placed his hands on you, preparing to invoke one of his many unique methods of transportation. Traveling through his shadows was quite an ordeal, tending to leave you feeling dizzy and nauseous as you transitioned from one form to another. He guaranteed your safety, claiming that you were never at risk of losing any limbs or coming out all mismatched on the other side. So far his words had held their weight, although you weren’t much looking forward to the day when all that trust you’d put in him proved to be for naught.

You held your breath in preparation for the trek, turning to stone in the split second before he initiated your departure. An angel, one of the unforgiving winged harbingers of doom that took pleasure in the yearly evisceration of Hell’s ever increasing population, appeared before you in a blinding flash of light. Its horns were smooth and curved like a ram, a sickeningly vengeful smile plastered across its savage face. The prominent X that took the place of one of its eyes was almost like an omen, an emblem of the duty this creature had come to serve. It was nothing short of horrendous.

It was as if lightning had struck the ground where it landed, stone cracking and crumbling beneath your feet as fissures of light split the scene in every direction. Cutting up the walls, demolishing structures as far as your eyes could see. You wanted to turn around, to hang on to Alastor as hard as your grip would allow, and even tighter, taking solace in his presence regardless of whether or not he was able to offer you suitable protection. But you were frozen, and you didn’t have time to react as you were whisked away in the same breath, the world around you morphing into an incomprehensible blur as you were carried off in what you could only hope was the direction of safety. 

“That was a bit of a close call, wasn’t it?” the cheery lilt he always spoke with was agitated, offset by a tremble you’d never heard before. Distorted static fizzled and popped as the words slithered through his fangs, plummeting to the floor like boulders. 

Alastor was the type of person that knew the extent of his power better than anyone, and he was keen on ensuring he never ended up in a dilemma that crossed those boundaries, that he was certain he couldn’t overcome. You knew there were at least a handful of demons he resented due to their nature, the measure of power they wielded that he had yet to obtain. One day he would surpass them all, and maybe then he’d finally have the strength to slay an angel before it had the chance to denounce him by its own hand. 

Before you could respond, the world went dark. Emptiness consumed your vision as you felt your legs buckle; you would have crumpled to the floor if Alastor’s hold hadn’t held out. It seemed the unprecedented encounter had left you both more shaken than you were willing to admit. That was fine, since you were alone, safe within the confines of the hotel you’d come to know as your home and haven. Apparently Alastor had come to like it quite a bit himself, enough to claim his own room where he could conduct his various schemes without disturbance or distraction.

Soon enough, you were floating. You wondered if perhaps you were dreaming, or your senses had deceived you and you hadn’t actually managed to avoid that rogue executioner’s wrath. But the sounds, smells, and sensations surrounding you were comforting and recognizable, accompanied by the distinct feeling of Alastor’s arms cradling you in his embrace. He’d taken care of everything else, and you were so tired…it couldn’t hurt to let your guard down a teensy bit more, just long enough for you to recover some energy. But as you did so, you felt yourself drifting further and further away, plunging into the warm void as you succumbed to the temptation of its pacifying clutches.


	2. Compensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Extermination has finally passed, and as you awaken the following morning you find yourself faced with only one objective: to observe the aftermath and try to come to terms with the massacre you barely avoided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic of the New Year, or I guess just part of a fic…either way, WOW, happy 2020!! I don’t have too much more to say that I did in my note from the first part of this work, other than I hope this year is filled with even more inspiration and I look forward to producing a fresh collection of works that hopefully others are able to enjoy just as much as me!

The world was silent; unsettlingly so. An abrupt bang had startled you awake before the air returned to fragile stillness. You bolted up in bed, fingers involuntarily twisting in the sheets. In bed…you hadn’t been in one before…what had happened? You were groggy, your thoughts and senses a muddled smear as you fought off the clinging vestiges of sleep. You rubbed your eyes before stretching your arms as far up as they would go, reaching for the ceiling until your muscles started to protest. A curtain was drawn over the sole window occupying one of the outer facing walls, but a few thin streams of ruby light still managed to sneak through its folds. It was morning…yes, you’d slept through the night, and you struggled through the fog of exhaustion in an attempt to glean even a single clue to remind you of what had transpired before you’d drifted off.

An abrupt beam of light flashed before your eyes like a camera shutter. As the blinding brightness dimmed, you perceived the form of a terrifying, spiteful winged creature coming into focus, wielding a weapon that was primed to strike--and kill. Your heart--or rather the nonexistent ghost of its sensations that persisted even in death--began to ache as it beat wildly, uncontrollably, forcing you to double over as the memories came forcefully flooding back. Maybe it would have been better if you hadn’t remembered…but it was too late to take any of it back. You’d been lost, hunkered down in some random alley as you braced yourself for the inevitable arrival of Hell’s most infamous time of year. You’d messed up, gotten yourself stranded with no hope of communicating or reaching anyone that might have been able or willing to help. Ultimately, though, you didn’t have to.

_ He  _ had come searching for you, tracking the shadows he’d instructed to trail you like guard dogs in order to pinpoint your location. He’d noticed your absence not too long before the Extermination was set to begin, the ominous clocktower standing prominently in the center of the city ticking down like a timer on a bomb. That was a fitting analogy, considering the type of brutality the countdown led to, the culling event it conspicuously promoted year after year. This was the first year you’d been in Hell, the first year you’d experience it, and you’d heard more than enough horror stories from the citizens to know just how dangerous and deplorable it was. 

You wouldn’t have been able to defend yourself if you got swept up in the chaos, and you still weren’t familiar enough with the city to find a suitable place to hide. The angels that had been assigned to massacre as many worthless demons as they pleased were skilled, cunning, ruthless. They would have sniffed you out in a heartbeat and snuffed out your afterlife without giving it a second thought. But Alastor, the demon that you’d come to know as a trusted confidant, friend, and maybe even more, had promised you his protection long before such a harrowing occasion should come to pass. Instead, you’d made the mistake of straying from his side just long enough to wander into harm’s way, luring him into the same precarious predicament without realizing the true depth and consequence of your error.

“Finally awake, darling?”

The statement startled you almost as much as the boom from earlier. This time the sound was so much more reserved, almost serene. Your sought it out, eyes drifting in the direction of the disturbance. He was standing there, expression as exaggerated and devious as ever, absently twirling his microphone. He only conducted the action once, drawing nearer once he noticed you were having trouble grounding yourself in your surroundings. Still recovering from the excitement of the evening and the fatigue that followed it, he ventured. And although he’d never admit it, he’d been somewhat unsettled himself.

“It seems you managed to survive your first Extermination…quite an achievement,” he offered as he stood idly by the bed, gaze flickering to the veiled window. “I’d wager a decent number of souls failed to accomplish the same, though that’s just par for the course. To be expected. And I don’t think I need to remind you that you chiefly have  _ me  _ to thank for that.”

“So I slept through the whole thing?” you asked, taken aback by this simple truth. “Through all the screams and slaughter and agony…?”

“Would you have preferred not to?” he inquired, cocking his head to the side. He came closer, tracing the line of your jaw with a crimson claw; its sharp edge made you shiver. His touch was careful, though, deliberate; he didn’t apply enough pressure to break the skin. Whether it was meant to be sweet or sinister was another matter entirely. 

You hesitantly searched his eyes for any hint of what he may be thinking, but as usual, his expression was cryptic and elusive. He rarely betrayed any information of the kind on accident, always biding his time until he felt generous enough to share, even when it came to the most innocuous things. And in those cases, it was still obvious that he never took the risk of allowing himself to be completely vulnerable. “I thought such news would come as more of a relief. You didn’t have to trouble yourself with any of it, and before you let your thoughts run away with you, no one of any consequence to you was unlucky enough to meet their end.”

“But so many others--” Your thoughts jumped to Charlie, the demon princess whose company you’d grown to appreciate more with each passing day. She must have been drowning in sorrow at the aftermath of the dreadful ordeal. 

You hugged your chest, eyes tempted back to the window. Was there really any sense in mourning the souls that had been lost? Rising from the mattress, you pulled back the curtain, facing the unforgiving reality of last night’s affair for the first time. The saturated scarlet cityscape was accented by even more blood than usual, everything from minor splashes to substantial pools. Unsightly piles of bodies littered the streets, and brave citizens snaked through them as they began to venture from their temporary havens now that the threat had passed. Some even appeared to be scavenging the hoards of grotesque remains.

It was no secret to you or anyone else that Hell was the domain of demons, the very worst of humanity that had been sentenced to atone for the unspeakable atrocities they’d committed in life. Perhaps it wasn’t so unfair to pass judgment on such loathsome, debauched heathens. But as that scathing thought came to pass, it was followed by the faces of the many individuals you’d come to cherish and revere since you’d arrived…as well as the fact that  _ you _ also called this place home. You’d seen what they could be like, the fleeting moments of decency and even charity that they displayed. That was the potential Charlie saw in them, in demons like you. Pruning the masses as the angels insisted would never amount to anything more than an endless cycle of senseless brutality. 

“I promise not to come up short on my own commitments next time.” 

You’d been so focused on taking in the scene before you that you’d practically forgotten he was there. Glancing out of the corner of your eye, his imposing presence exuded a benevolence that most probably thought he was incapable of expressing. Your shoulders began to relax; you’d been too absorbed to notice the stiffness in your posture, and as he rested a hand on your taut muscles, they loosened like he’d flipped some invisible switch. There was no sign of the restlessness he’d exhibited last night, the physical reaction to that angel’s overwhelming presence he had no hope of suppressing, in either his gestures or words. It would probably be best if you didn’t bring it up, considering how sensitive he was about revealing or entertaining weaknesses of any kind; especially those of a more personal nature.

“I’m not sure I understand…”

He raised an eyebrow, almost seeming amused. “It’s so polite of you to feign ignorance, but I’m willing to own up in this case. My negligence in keeping a proper eye on you, ensuring you didn’t waltz into the path of danger. I vowed to offer you that much, quite some time ago, and if I hadn’t managed to make up for it…”

The tremor of distress returned to his voice, intensifying the static like botched feedback. His grip tightened on your shoulder, and you wondered if he’d puncture you with his claws this time, intentionally or not. He restrained himself just enough to avoid doing any damage, superficial or otherwise, but you could tell the strain that had seized him wasn’t going to ease off any time soon. You placed a hand over his own, giving it a few comforting strokes with your thumb. He finally allowed himself to meet your concerned gaze, although the depth of kindness he saw reflected in your face almost made him flinch. It wasn’t the type of emotion anyone regarded him with often…if ever, really, before you’d come along. And these weren’t the types of emotions he was accustomed to feeling well up within himself, either.

“I’m still here, okay and in one piece,” you explained, emphasizing the validity of your claim with a sweep of your hand down your torso. “I have to admit, I was scared at the beginning, once I realized I’d messed up. And I wasn’t exactly aware you’d had your shadows tailing me all this time.” Your eyes narrowed in a mixture of gratefulness and admonishment. “I probably wouldn’t have panicked as much if I’d known. You’ll have to show me how to summon them myself, so I can contact you from my end if I need to. And because you refuse to do things the simple way.”

“You’re not going to let up on that, are you?” he asked as you guided his hand to cup your face. “Everyone has things they’re unwilling to compromise on--”

“They usually aren’t that nonsensical, though.” His touch had such a unique texture and temperature, a sensation that wasn’t wholly human or demon. It was simply  _ him,  _ and you knew you’d never stop finding comfort in it as long as he continued to communicate this unique feeling through his surprisingly gentle caress. “Well, I guess sometimes they are. But I don’t really want to argue. I’m too tired, even after sleeping through the night--”

“I presume it wasn’t a very restful slumber,” he elaborated on your behalf, gliding his thumb across your skin. “Today probably won’t be very eventful, anyway. Everyone’s going to be running around, squabbling over worthless territory and trying to pick up any valuable pieces that were left behind.”

“In that case…” You bit your lip, unsure if what you were asking was too forward. “Would you stay with me? Just for a little bit, I don’t plan on sleeping the day away--”

“Even if you did, it wouldn’t be an issue.” Your cheeks flushed in the face of his reassurance, no persuasion or bargaining necessary. “I suppose I do still owe you for my less than acceptable conduct.”

Was he only referring to his late arrival with these deprecating words, or something more? Settling back on the bed, you encouraged him to follow suit, unsatisfied with the dejectedness that marred his practically permanent air of self-assurance. He hadn’t truly failed in any capacity, but aside from losing track of you, it seemed that the rattled reaction he’d been unable to wholly disguise kept eating away at his otherwise unwavering confidence. He wouldn’t have had the strength or power to save you if he hadn’t managed to whisk you both away in the moment before the angel made its decisive strike…but that was more than enough, and you needed him to understand. 

“I’m okay--we’re both okay. And that’s all that matters, right?” It was your turn to cradle his face as you pressed your forehead to the sensitive spot in the center of his own, a shallow wound that was usually concealed behind his bangs. “We both made it another year, and I’m positive we’ll make it to the next one, and the next one, and all the others after that.”

“It certainly wouldn’t be a very enjoyable afterlife without you,” he confessed, and you felt your face burn hotter as if he’d put a match to it with his words. “I should know, since it’s been that way for so long. It wouldn’t be worth it to endure the remainder of those years alone.”

“Ahhh you have to stop, you’re killing me,” you interrupted, squishing his cheeks between your palms. “Stop being so dramatic and mushy, that combination really doesn’t suit you.”

“Oh really?” A splash of mischief colored his speech. “Because it seems like quite the opposite, according to your face.”

As he playfully pinched your cheeks in retaliation, you shoved his hands away and flailed from his grasp. He wasn’t going to let you get away that easily, though. Caging you in his arms before you could completely escape his reach, he reeled you in and nuzzled the back of your ear, inducing a shiver through your bones. Despite your flustered state, you quickly adjusted to settle contently in his hold, accepting the fate you’d been dealt. 

With a snap of his fingers, he summoned his microphone in a fleeting puff of smoke, shifting into a more comfortable lounging position with you. A soft instrumental tune began to play from its mouthpiece, and as his artificial voice rose to join the flow of the mellow notes dancing through the air, you felt your stress and worry begin to melt away. The Extermination was nothing short of a nightmare, but if you got to curl up like this after the dust settled every year, you supposed you could find it in yourself to consider this fitting compensation. 


End file.
